1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a locking ring anvil for producing and repairing rings and more particularly to a locking ring anvil for readily securing a ring in a wide variety of positions so as effectively to permit the performance of a wide variety of procedures.
As an example, when setting a stone, such as a diamond, the prongs used to hold the diamond are not equally accessible from any one position. When work is being performed, it is also essential that the ring be secure and not move as a result of the work being performed. Although jewelry work is best described as light, it is required at times to hammer and a hard resistant surface is required along with stability.
2. Prior Art and Objects
The equipment that is currently available for holding a ring during construction and repair fails to provide the rigidness, security, flexibility and accessibility to all points of procedure that is needed.
Devices have been provided for the enlargement of rings. Two categories of devices for ring enlargement have been produced, namely, those that stretch a solid or continuous band and those that enlarge a ring with a setting.
In the latter situation where there is a setting expanding about the circumference of the ring, expansion will cause the ring to break at the fusion joints connecting the band to the setting. Therefore, it is necessary to roll back and forth only on that portion of the band opposite from the setting. Examples of such devices can be found in the Blois Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 1,662,631 and in the Coleman Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,647. These devices have no relationship to this invention.
Where a continuous band is stretched, as for example, the stretching of wedding band having no setting, it is known to stretch the ring using an expanding barrel to force outwardly within the interior circumference of the ring to enlarge it. Examples of such ring expanders that use an expanding barrel can be found in the following U.S. patents:
Each of these four patents uses an expanding barrel having slots but with variations as to the arrangement of the slots. In all of these devices, the barrel is secured against rotation and an arbor is forced into the barrel to expand the barrel. The Rathburn patent teaches a hand held device where an arbor is hammered into the barrel from the small diameter end toward the larger diameter end. The other patents, which describe bench top mounted devices, an arbor is forced into the barrel from the larger end of the barrel. In some of the patents listed above, springs are used to contract the barrel when the arbor is withdrawn. In these devices, a ring is placed on the barrel to obtain a snug but accessible fit and the arbor is then forced into the barrel, causing the barrel to expand and thereby expanding the ring.
The ring expanders using a barrel provide an apparatus that, just before expansion occurs, will grip a ring, but such devices offer nothing to move a ring to an optimum position for work. The expanders are also designed for force and therefore could easily damage a ring being held by the barrel. A device which is used for repairing rings must be capable of holding more than continuous bands, and most importantly rings with settings, and must be capable of securing the ring in a wide variety of positions without harm to the ring.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a locking ring anvil to secure a ring for the purpose of readily and efficiently working on the ring and while being sufficiently sturdy to withstand operations such as hammering.
Another object is to provide a locking ring anvil that can position a ring in a wide variety of positions.
Still another object is to provide a locking ring anvil that can be mounted for optimum accessibility by a jeweler.
A further object is to provide a locking ring anvil which is economical to manufacture, durable, easily utilized and which can be installed at a work station when needed and then be removed and stored when not in use.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.
The locking ring anvil of the present invention includes a frame, a pivoting assembly and barrel and arbor assembly. The frame includes a means for being mounted at a work station. The pivot assembly is mounted on the frame and includes a pivoting section and a clamping hub which holds the pivot member in various selected positions. The barrel and arbor assembly includes an arbor shaft and a barrel slotted to permit expansion and contraction of the barrel. The arbor shaft includes a mounting shank which is secured to the pivot member and the arbor shaft further includes a tapered arbor and an arbor thread located between the tapered arbor and the mounting shank. An adjustment nut is mounted on the arbor thread and the barrel is mounted on the adjustment nut so as to rotate in relationship to the adjustment nut. Turning of the adjustment nut moves the barrel back and forth over the tapered arbor.